Divergencia
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: El destino de Gohan fue el que más cambió con el aviso de M. Trunks, en uno fue un guerrero y en el otro es un científico. El peor temor del medio-saiyajin es decepcionar a su padre, un guerrero absoluto. Un one-shot sobre la relación padre- hijo.


**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

 **Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Es un pequeño one shot sobre Gohan y Gokú, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **DIVERGENCIA**

Mientras ayudaba a su madre con la preparación de la comida, observaba como su padre jugaba con su hermano menor, los veía reír mientras se perseguían y entrenaban por momentos. El clima estaba cálido, corrían alrededor de la casa, y sus ki chocaban levemente por los aires, sonrió al recordar los tiempos en el que también entrenaba con su padre y la sonrisa de orgullo que le mostraba cada vez que podía acertar un golpe.

– Si deseas puedes acompañarlos, Gohan – le dijo su madre sonriéndole – solo falta el guiso y eso puedo hacerlo sola.

– No te preocupes, mamá – le contestó rápidamente – aún falta mucho por lavar – le sonrió – además dentro de poco tengo que relevar a Videl del cuidado de Pan.

Su madre le sonrió y continuó preparando los ingredientes para su guiso. Después de la batalla contra Black y la partida de M. Trunks al futuro, su madre les había invitado a un almuerzo familiar para celebrar el regreso de su padre y la no muerte de su hermano menor. Gohan había separado todo un fin de semana para pasarlo con su familia, el Sr. Piccolo, Satán y Boo también habían sido invitados y llegarían en cualquier momento. Volvió a observar a su padre y hermano, quienes seguían con su entrenamiento y sus risas llegaban hasta la casa, sonrió al ver como el pequeño podía disfrutar de esos momentos con su padre, momentos que hace seis años el deseaba para él.

Desde pequeño nunca fue muy fanático de las peleas, de las batallas, a sus cuatro años solo le fascinaban los libros y la ciencia por más que su padre intentó entrenarlo un poco a escondidas de su madre. Su vida dio un gran giro cuando conoció el origen de su padre y el tipo de sangre que llevaba dentro, no quería ser un guerrero fue lo que pasó primero por su cabeza, él quería ser un científico que descubriría grandes inventos. Pero todo tuvo que ser relegado por las amenazas que sufría la tierra, su padre era un defensor y después de muerte, él tenía que tomar su lugar, o así lo pensó después de tantas penurias que pasó en el entrenamiento de su mentor. Siempre deseaba que todo acabara rápido, poder vencer al enemigo de turno y así continuar con sus estudios.

Goten había logrado darle un puñetazo a su padre, quien sorprendido cayó al suelo preocupando a su inocente hermano. Su padre se rió y le revolvió el cabello, en su mirada observa ese semblante de guerrero orgulloso. Recordó cuando él también entrenaba con su padre en la habitación del tiempo, todo un año aprendiendo a pelear, donde veía continuamente esa mirada orgullosa cada vez que lograba acertar un golpe, donde aprendió a transformarse en super saiyajin y su padre decidió dejarle el destino de la Tierra en sus manos. Un poder prodigio fue lo que le dijo una vez, que él tenía un poder que hasta ahora no había visto en nadie, su capacidad de elevar su poder rápidamente era extraordinario. Sonrió melancólicamente, se dio cuenta que no era muy unido a su papá, pocas veces había conversado largo tiempo con él.

Recordó las pocas veces que había hablado con Mirai Trunks antes que este marchara, él siempre lo veía con añoranza y con tristeza. En el tiempo del muchacho, él era su maestro, quien le enseñó a pelear y a defender la Tierra de los terribles androides. Había momentos en que se preguntaba si este Gohan había tenido los mismos sueños que él, sus anhelos de ser investigador, si se preguntaba lo mismo en cada batalla que libraba. Ese Gohan creció en un tiempo caótico, donde no tenía a su padre y ningún guerrero en quien apoyarse, donde tuvo que hacer todo lo posible con tal de mantener vivos a los terrícolas aún si eso llevaba la destrucción de sus sueños. El Gohan guerrero, el que no dudaba en meterse a una batalla no importara si es que salía vencedor o no. Ese era al que añoraba Trunks, al que veía cuando lo observaba detenidamente, no al muchacho enterrado en libros y padre primerizo que no sabía cómo curar una fiebre.

Tuvo una temporada corta en la cual quiso volver a entrenar, cuando se enfrentó a Freezer y vio su incapacidad de poder defender a su familia, porque debió admitirlo fue egoísta, no le importó las personas del planeta, solo quería mantenerlas a salvo. Por lo cual le pidió a su maestro comenzar con su entrenamiento y así poder sacar esa fuerza de su interior y poder dar una buena batalla cuando fuera necesario, pero entrenó poco tiempo, las responsabilidades de la universidad y Pan tomaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

– Ve con tu padre, Gohan – le dijo su madre – todo ya esta listo, cuando llegue el padre de Videl los llamaré.

– Tengo que encargarme de Pan – le contestó, sentía cierto temor de acercarse a su padre – Videl debe estar cansada.

– No te preocupes por mí – le indicó su esposa ingresando a la cocina – Pan ya se durmió, ve con Goku y Goten – lo animó.

Gohan vio a las dos mujeres de su vida y asintió. Salió de la casa y se acercó a su padre quien seguía jugando con su hermano.

– Tienes que sentir mi ki, Goten – le indicaba Gokú – no vale espiar – le dijo al ver como el niño abría levemente los ojos.

– ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Goten y corrió hacía Gohan – vamos a jugar con papá – le animó.

– ¿A qué juegan? – preguntó sonriéndole.

– A las escondidas – le respondió Gokú – Goten tiene que buscarnos con el ki, sin abrir los ojos – le recordó sonriéndole al menor.

– Será divertido – le sonrió Goten a su hermano.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió a su hermano y padre a jugar, pasaron un rato escapando del pequeño mientras este corría detrás de ellos tratando de atraparlos. Al final, Goten logró atrapar a su hermano mayor debido a que se cansó más rápido. Los tres descansaron en el pasto, sonriendo por la energía del menor.

– Papá, ¿más tarde podemos jugar con los pterodáctilos? – le preguntó el menor.

– Claro, Goten – le respondió sonriendo – podremos volar con ellos si están de buen humor.

El menor sonrió a su progenitor – ¿vendrás, Gohan?

– Tengo que cuidar a Pan – le respondió – y mañana tengo trabajo.

Goten le sonrió - ¿puedo ver a Pan? – le preguntó

– Claro – le respondió sonriéndole – si esta despierta puedes jugar con ella.

– Genial – respondió feliz y corrió hacia su casa.

El silencio reinó entre los dos, Gohan observó un par de veces a su progenitor, quien seguía acostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Pensó que se había dormido, pero lo descartó al verlo ahuyentar unos mosquitos.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Gokú a su hijo – tu ki esta un poco alterado.

– No – le contestó rápidamente.

– ¿Sigues entrenando con Piccolo?

– Ya no – le contestó desviando la mirada – tengo más trabajo en la universidad, el Sr. Piccolo sólo me acompaña a meditar mientras yo estudio.

Volvió el silencio, uno incómodo para el mitad saiyajin – lo siento – le dijo después de unos minutos. Gokú volteó a verlo sin entender – por no ser un buen guerrero – tenía la cabeza agachada – siempre me decías que mi poder era único y que debía aprovecharlo. Discúlpame por alejarme de los entrenamientos…

– No importa – le cortó su padre, Gohan levantó la mirada y observó a su padre sonriéndole – lo importante es que eres feliz con tu familia – le comentó – desde pequeño nunca te gustó las peleas.

– ¿No estas decepcionado de mí? – le preguntó temeroso.

Gokú posó su mano detrás de su nuca – la verdad me sorprendió tu poca resistencia en la pelea contra Dabura, pero me alegro que hayas podido seguir lo que deseabas – le respondió – sonríes más cuando hablas de libros y gente que no conozco que cuando teníamos que enfrentar enemigos – Gokú le sonrió y posó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo – estoy orgulloso que seas lo que deseas ser, Gohan – le desordenó el cabello.

Gohan soltó un par de lágrimas y abrazó a su padre fuertemente – gracias, papá – le dijo feliz.

– ¡El almuerzo esta servido! – Gritó su madre desde la cocina – ¡vengan a lavarse!

* * *

 **Esta idea apareció en mi mente semanas atrás, cuando salió la nueva saga y apareció Gohan con su traje de guerrero. Debo decir que la familia Son no son mis personajes favoritos, a excepción de Goten, pero bueno decidí escribir este one-shot por todo lo que hablan de Gohan, cuando salió la imagen muchxs comenzaron a decir que se alegraban que saliera el Gohan guerrero, que el de ahora no servía, que era tonto, aburrido y muchas cosas más. La verdad, no me gustó todo los comentarios que le daban sólo por no querer ser guerrero, por ser diferente a los demás.**

 **Gohan desde su primera aparición siempre había decidido ser un científico, a él no le gustaba las peleas, acaso simplemente por ser varón tiene que ser guerrero, no puede ser otra cosa. A mí me alegra que haya podido seguir su sueño, porque el M. Gohan no pudo, sus sueños fueron truncados desde pequeño, todo lo que quiso ser fue destruido por los androides.**

 **No porque seas hábil en algo significa que debes seguir ese camino, creo que Gohan nos enseña a todxs, que puedes elegir tu destino así sea lo más alejado a lo que esperan de ti, con tal que seas feliz y disfrutes haciéndolo.**

 **La imagen es del autor Wizyakuza, me gustó demasiado y cuando la vi pensé en mi idea para el fic, setntí que le caía como anillo al dedo. Este dibujante tiene muy buenas obras.**

 **Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


End file.
